


Clingy

by MusicLover6661



Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, just hug Bucky for me please, the man needs it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicLover6661/pseuds/MusicLover6661





	Clingy

Being an Avenger wasn’t always rainbows and sunshine, sometimes it meant getting the shit kicked out of you during a mission and having to deal with it the moment you got home. Most of the teammates and friends were supportive, giving me distance when I needed it.  Then there was Bucky who couldn’t go longer than three minutes without needing to be by my side.  

 

Now that wasn’t to say that he ever got on my nerves with his clinginess, it just made me realize how much Bucky needed me around.  Sam noticed it though, and to say that he and Clint would try and make Bucky’s life misery was an understatement.  They would always point out how Bucky was constantly touching a part of me, whether it was my arm, or his leg pressed against one of mine.

 

I constantly assured him that things were fine, that I actually preferred his company to almost everyone else in the compound.  Save for Steve, he was probably some of the best company outside of Bucky.  Especially during movie nights when I got to cuddle both of them at the same time, cuddled into Bucky’s side while my legs were strewn over Steve’s.

 

“How come you and Barnes are so close?  He seems like the type that’d get annoying after a while” I rolled my eyes, stirring the creamer and sugar into Bucky’s coffee. My own sat no more than a foot away, completely forgotten.  
“I like his company, he’s a great cuddler” I picked up the mug, ignoring the look Sam gave me before heading up to Bucky’s room.

 

He was writing in his journal, eyebrows furrowed as if he was struggling with his own personal thoughts.  He never liked to share what he wrote, saying that the memories were too horrid for anyone else to bear.  I wanted to help him, to let him know that he was going to be alright.

 

“I brought your coffee, made sure Sam thought it was mine” Bucky didn’t like admitting he liked his coffee extra sweet, said he wanted people to believe that he was this big tough guy.  Even if he secretly loved going to the kennels to play with the puppies and kittens.  
“Thank you doll, you’re the best” Bucky closed the book and turned to face me, taking the mug from my hand.  
“So what’s on the agenda for today?” I plopped down onto his bed, relishing in the warmth from the blanket.  
“I was thinking of going out and checking out the museum” Bucky was never one for big crowds, so something was definitely up.

 

Instead of asking him just exactly why he wanted to go I just decided to go with it.  Bucky was a strange person, and right now he was doing something that scared him.  Steve had told him to get a therapy dog to help with his trauma.  He almost agreed before finding out that Tony flat out refused to let an animal live at the compound.

 

I couldn’t understand why Tony was so adamant on no animals in the compound, not like he was around long enough to even see them.  
  
“Steve said he’s gonna meet up with us for lunch later, if that’s alright?” Bucky was always nervous about inviting friends whenever we went somewhere together.  
“That’s fine, we haven’t had lunch together in a while” I smiled and placed a hand on his arm gently, his smile was bright enough to light up New York City.

 

The museum was surprisingly not as crowded as Bucky and I both expected, it wasn’t until we made our way halfway through that it sunk in that there was a group of kids there. The only thing either of us could think was that they were on a field trip.  They didn’t pay attention to Bucky at first before one of them caught sight of us together, whispering to their friend.  
  
“Excuse me?  Are you guys avengers?” One of the girls walked over to where we were, from the look on her face she seemed more nervous than Bucky and I.  
“Yes we are, my names Y/N and this is my friend Bucky” Her eyes were locked on him, how did they recognize us so easily though?  
“My friend Jackie wanted to say hi, but she’s too scared” She glanced over to where her friend was currently trying to hide.  
“Why don’t you call her on over? We aren’t as scary as we look” The girl ran over to her friend, telling her to come over and say hi to Bucky and I.

 

Her friends was adamant that she wanted none of it, instead choosing to stay hidden where she was.  Bucky was tempted to send me over to try and talk to her, let her know that neither of us were going to bite.  
  
“I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone so scared to come over and talk to us” Bucky simply shrugged, he knew all too well when people weren’t fond of him.  
“I think it’s more along the lines of she’s just shy because of what we are” I raised a brow at him, what did he mean by that?  
“Because we’re part of the Avengers?” I asked softly, reaching over to hold his hand.  
“Exactly” I tended to forget Bucky was an assassin, able to read people almost instantly.

 

After a few minutes the girl and her friend Jackie walked over to us, her friend all but dragging her behind her.  Her friend, whose name we finally learned was Lauren, stood proudly beside her friend.  
  
“You don’t have to be scared of us Jackie, we’re just like you and your friend Lauren here” I gestured with my hand towards each girl.  
“But you guys are part of the Avengers, that’s a pretty big deal” I smiled, softly squeezing Bucky’s hand.  
“Trust me, it’s not all it’s cracked up to be” Bucky chuckled as the girl blushed, her cheeks were darker than his shirt.

 

The only thing she wanted was a picture to show off to everyone, that she was lucky enough to meet two members of the Avengers while it was harder for everyone else.  Bucky seemed to be doing alright, save for a few loud noises that caught him off guard as we were leaving.  Steve had let both of us know that he would be running a little late to lunch, Tony had him doing some paperwork.  
  
“So Mr. Barnes, does this mean I get you all to myself until Steve arrives?” I raised a brow seductively at him, giggling as he blushed.  
“I believe it does, shall we head to lunch?” Bucky looped an arm around my waist, leading the way to the diner that was nearby.

 

Whether Bucky would ever say it or not, I knew that he would need to be near me at all times, even if that meant sitting on the same side of the booth.  Thighs pressed together, shoulders pressing over so gently.  Steve had come in almost ten minutes later, out of breath as he threw down his coat.  
  
“Sorry, Tony has been a real pain in my ass today” Bucky promised him it was alright, that we hadn’t even ordered for ourselves.  
“He tried pawning that onto me before I left today, I politely told him to go fuck himself” Bucky snickered under his breath, he knew how much I disliked the paperwork Tony gave us.  
“I wish I had, it made no sense to me” Steve shook his head, brushing the imaginary dust from his sweater.  
“In other news, Bucky and I got recognized today” Steve raised a brow while Bucky frowned.  He didn’t like telling Steve things like this.

 

The waitress came over before I could go into anymore detail, taking our orders while glancing between Steve and Bucky.  I wasn’t sure if she recognized them because of who they were, or if she was trying to subtly check them out.  No matter what, Bucky’s hand clenched into a tight fist on the table.  
  
“So, we’re thinking of going on a vacation in a couple days.  Tony wanted me to ask you guys if that was alright” Alright?  That was more than alright!  
“We’ve never gone on one before, so I’m more than happy to hear this” Bucky seemed to perk up as well, hearing that I was happy made him happy.

 

The waitress brought over our drinks and food, making sure to pay extra attention to Bucky and Steve before finally heading off.  And while the food was alright, the tense atmosphere every time she walked over was enough to put off my appetite.  I knew how much Bucky disliked unwanted attention on himself, and right now was no exception.

 

Steve tried to ignore Bucky’s tense shoulders, to give him a peace of mind knowing that I wasn’t going anywhere.  
  
“So where’s he thinking of going?” I was hoping for somewhere warm, with the weather getting colder each day I needed some warmth.  
“He said he has an island somewhere, so I don’t know exactly” I nearly choked on my food, of course Tony would have a fucking island.  
“Well either way, I’m sure it’s gonna be wonderful” Bucky had calmed down slightly, eating the rest of his food.

 

Steve had offered to pay, setting down a hefty tip before getting up with Bucky and I.  His hand never left my own, from the moment we stepped foot from the diner, to the moment we stepped into the compound.  Sam noticed Bucky and I the moment we got back, smirking as he prepared one of his petty insults.

 

“Why don’t you go get ready and I’ll get changed into some pj’s and we can watch a movie?” It was something Bucky and I did nearly every night, most days I would leave after Bucky fell asleep, while others he would be awake after I fell asleep.  
“That sounds nice, thank you” Bucky smiled before heading up to his room, avoiding whatever comment Sam had waiting for him.

 

Steve laid down his jacket, glancing over to where Sam was staring at me.  
  
“When we go on vacation, if you make any kind of comment I will make sure that your life is a living hell for as long as I please” Sam threw his hands up into the air, playing coy.  
“Oh don’t worry about me Y/N, I won’t do anything wrong” I rolled my eyes, Sam was such a pain in the ass at times.

 

Bucky was already laying down in his bed when I had managed to change into my own pajamas.  His arms wrapped tightly around one of the pillows I used.  
  
“I didn’t know if you fell asleep already, I was just getting comfy” His cheeks were bright pink, hiding how nervous he had actually been.  
“Don’t worry, I just got caught up with something, but it’s taken care of now” I pulled the pillow from his grasp, laying down beside him.

 

Bucky wasted no time in wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me flush against his chest.  His skin was always warm, no matter the temperature around us.  The movie was playing almost silently behind us, neither of us paying it much attention.  It was something I had seen a million and one times, and I’m sure from the way Bucky was casually watching that he had the basic gist of it.  I wondered if he would be like this on vacation. I hope so.

 

~~~  
  
After landing on the island that Tony was so graciously letting us use for our own personal pleasure, Bucky automatically started following me like a lost puppy. Our bags were thrown into one room, not bothering to keep us separated anymore.  
  
“The beach looks wonderful, how about we go for a swim?” I was more than tempted to just rip off my clothes and run into the water and just my bra and panties.

“That sounds like fun, let me go get changed” Bucky headed in the direction of our room, brows furrowing as I followed close behind.

 

It wasn’t until I grabbed my own suitcase that Bucky seemed to remember that we were rooming together. I hadn’t bothered to pay too much attention to the clothes I packed, just now realizing how revealing most of it was.  Hopefully Bucky wouldn’t have too much of a freakout over this.  He took his swim trunks and headed into the bathroom, leaving me to get changed in the room.

 

The bathing suit was just small enough that it hugged closer to my curves, though I wasn’t sure how it would look once I finally hit the water.  A deep navy blue, Bucky’s favorite color.  Deciding that it wouldn’t be too nice to give the poor man a heart attack before we hit the water, I took one of the towels and wrapped it around my body.

 

Bucky had decided to forgo his shirt, the dark vibranium shined in the sunlight.  My jaw dropped at how beautiful he was, he was constantly determined on wearing a shirt whenever we cuddled, but now?  Jesus I was having a hard time even staying focused.

 

Everyone else were sitting down on the sand, talking amongst themselves as Bucky and I made our way down. Sam and Tony hadn’t seemed to notice us just yet.  It wasn’t until I dropped the towel from my body that all talking ceased, even Bucky was staring.  And while it would normally make me feel self conscious, I knew they weren’t used to seeing so much of my body.  
  
“Jeez, Barnes gets that all to himself?” Sam muttered lowly, though everyone else had heard him.  
“Now you can’t get all snippy when he’s clingy” I stepped into the water slowly, letting the warmth seep into my skin.

 

Bucky wasted no time in stepping into the water behind me, arms wrapping around my waist slowly.  We all needed this vacation, and getting to show everyone else that Bucky’s clinginess was harmless made it all the better.  


End file.
